


Blessings

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aromantic Wong, Blood Loss, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Married Tony/Stephen, Multi, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Stephen & Wong QPR, magical healing, naps, sentient cloak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Even though they live in the same house, even though they have been doing so for years, and share much more than the dozens of walls within the Sanctum, Stephen knows it's always a struggle for Wong to ask for help. He's the same, Tony's the same.They're all pretty terrible at vulnerability.
Relationships: Stephen Strange & Wong, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/gifts).



> _Freeforms: Aromantic Character with Alloromantic Character in QPR, Big strong character is badly injured and must be helped/healed by smaller and younger character, (Touch-Starved) Character gets their hair stroked & gets other kind gentle touches & cuddles_

Even though they live in the same house, even though they have been doing so for years, and share much more than the dozens of walls within the Sanctum, Stephen knows it's always a struggle for Wong to ask for help. He's the same, Tony's the same. They're all pretty terrible at vulnerability. 

So when Wong does ask for his help, by way of collapsing right in front of him with a wound at his arm that is pouring so much blood that it scares even the former surgeon in him, Stephen stops everything he had been doing and runs to him, Tony will understand. 

"What the hell happened to you?" Stephen asks, but Wong is so out of it he doesn't answer. 

Magic is a blessing for several reasons, not least of all the fact that Stephen's hands would never have let him pull Wong's passed-out weight off the floor to carry him to another room. As it is, making the man float in front of him until they reach the beat-up sofa of the living room is easy enough, and Stephen can use said hands to maneuver Wong into a position that's as comfortable as it can get, and that lets him see the extent of the man's wounds. 

Stephen doesn't even think through the next motions he goes through. He doesn't need to, they're instinct. A multitude of instincts all converging to make this happen, to make Wong's healing happen: his former training lets him assess the injury quickly, his sorcerer abilities let him know what spell to use, his experience using said spells guides his arms and hands through the art of drawing lights into the air, and of pushing them into Wong at just the right angle. His need to protect and shelter this man, his love for him, so very all-encompassing even when it is so very different than the feelings Stephen has for Tony, his husband — that, makes the urgency of his motions all the more efficient. 

Wong's blood stops pouring. Under Stephen's eyes, under the gentle touch of his fingers, the wound clots, seals, scars, heals. Right here, right now, and Stephen gulps in air as relief floods him, and Wong gasps and wakes. 

Stephen grabs his hands before the man can panic, he steadies him as he helps him turn from his side to his back, "I'm here. You're ok. Fixed you, as good as new." 

"They were— everywhere… everywhere Stephen…" Wong hiccups, fear still clinging to him. 

They often have solo missions, assignments they can take on their own with no trouble, coming home unscathed more often than not. And then sometimes this happens, and whether it's Wong or Stephen who gets hurt, the other is always there to soothe the aches, patch up the tears, and most importantly, hug it out. Tony complains though, has been complaining about the risks they're both taking ever since he came back from the soul realm and decided to retire from this life, but in the end, he too, is able to be soothed with the right amount of gentle reassurances and touches. 

"I got you, I'm here." Stephen repeats, cupping Wong's cheek in one hand and bringing their foreheads together. "Breathe for me, please." 

Where Wong usually tells him where he can shove it, Stephen fells him comply this time. They breathe in tandem for a while, Stephen rubbing warmth in the man's arms and back, until he's wrapped himself all around Wong and the only logical next step is for them both to lie down on the sofa, and keep close. 

Tony finds them just like that, hours later. They are both asleep and snoring slightly, which never fails to make him smile. Wong's back rests against Stephen's chest and their legs are tangled, Stephen's face buried between the back of Wong's neck and the cushions, making Tony wonder how in the hell he can even breathe that way. They seem peaceful, and the blood stains he can on the couch tell him they need the rest, so he lets them be, and goes to fix himself something to eat. If the food brings them out of their nap, good, if it doesn't, he'll just go to bed and leave them to it. 

Cloak seems to agree, hanging in their corner of the kitchen, alternating between watching him put together half a decent meal and peeking out the kitchen door and into the living room. 

"They're okay." Tony tells them, and smiles when Cloak ruffles the length of their fabric, as if to say they know.


End file.
